Family Life
by Chibijac
Summary: This is the second part to Summer Days, introducing new characters and enemies! Don't let the title fool you though, its different from what you may think, just like Summer Days was. COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Things like this had become part of his life and it seemed they would never change. A young man around the age of nineteen went hopping through the treetops with his silver hair flowing behind him as he ran. He looked over his shoulder and growled in frustration when he noticed the demon chasing him was not giving up. "Shit." he growled and heard a giggle. He looked in his kimono jacket at the small toddler around a year old, sat giggling up at him. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty much human unless you counted the dog like ears on the top of his head that he inherited from his father. "You like that, huh? Well don't go off saying that around your mother, she'll kill me if you do." The baby giggled and Inuyasha made sure the baby was secured in his jacket.  
  
"STOP AND FIGHT INUYASHA!" he looked over his shoulder at the demon that didn't seem to want to give up on him. He was suppose to be meeting Kagome in the village to help her with gathering food and some how managed to upset a demon who had wanted to eat his son for lunch. He looked ahead and spotted the village before coming to a stop and pulling the baby out of his shirt and sitting him on a rock.  
  
"Stay right here until dad finishes off the evil baby eating monster." He said and the boy just giggled. Inuyasha smiled and pulled out his Tetsusiaga, easily finishing off the demon. "Alright Inu. Inu?" he looked around and noticed the baby was crawling off. He quickly grabbed him before he could crawl into a giant pile of mud. "Lets go before you mother sends someone out to find us." He said, dusting the boy off.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" a few villagers called as he ran by. He simply waved and continued on his way until he reached the crops where many women were working. He and Kagome were considered protectors of the village since the shikon jewel was complete and demons kept trying to get their claws on it and would attack the village for it. They basically considered Kagome their priestess.  
  
"G'day, Inuyasha!" said a young woman brightly as he dropped to the ground trying to catch his breath. He nodded and waved a hand lazily. "Lady Kagome and Kaede are waiting for you. They're all the way across the field." She piped. Inuyasha stood and thanked her. When Inuyasha came up to Kagome, Inu reached out his kimono and towards her.  
  
"I see you two made it just fine." She said brightly, taking her son out of his kimono. Inuyasha scowled a bit and crossed his arms.  
  
"What, you didn't think we'd make it?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as the baby in her arms played with her hair.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it here without having to pull out the Tetsusiaga or Inu being dirty." She answered truthfully. "You have a thing for attracting demon whenever I leave you alone with the boy." She said. Inu and Kagome both looked at Inuyasha and he scowled even more.  
  
"No faith what's so ever." He muttered and sat down, lying back in the grass with his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Tell me when we can get going." He said. Kaede came up with a basket full of fruits and vegetables.  
  
"So the boy made it in one piece I see." She said. Inuyasha opened his eyes and was about to say something smart when Kagome sat Inu on his chest.  
  
"Relax dog boy." She said as Inu began pulling at the prayer beads around his father's neck.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!" he giggled. Kagome smiled and went back to her work, talking to Kaede as she did. The prayer beads that had been put around Inuyasha's neck when he firs met Kagome were sill around his neck and came as great use to her when she got mad at him.  
  
"That's right Inu, mommy still has her way of torturing your poor defenseless father." Said Inuyasha lazily. Something caught his ear and he opened an eye as a young man came stumbling toward them.  
  
"Lady Kaede, the village!" he announced. Inuyasha sat up and Inu fell into his lap. The boy giggled and went on with pulling at Inuyasha's necklace. "There's something flying toward the village. I think it be a demon!" he announced. Inuyasha stood up and Inu fell softly to the ground.  
  
"Well that's where I come in, am I right?" he asked and began on his way to the village.  
  
"Sit boy." Inuyasha swore out loud and his face went into the ground. Kagome came up with Inu in her arms, shaking her head down at her mate. "You can't just go rushing into everything, Inuyasha." She reminded and began to walk toward the village but stopped when the said demon was over head.  
  
"A flying demon. This may be a bit of trouble." Inuyasha looked on his shoulder and saw it was Myoga.  
  
"And what so you suggest we do?" he asked, getting off the ground with a groan. The flea looked around rapidly and then let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Well that's when you come in, Lord Inuyasha. You have to protect your mate and pup in the process of course." He answered. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome and Inu.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to get out of here. Just in case I gets a bit too dangerous." He said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before taking Inu and placing him carefully on her back and taking a bow and arrow from someone at her side.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, just because I'm a mother it doesn't mean I've weakened." She said and let the arrow, hitting the bird demon directly. She grinned triumphantly up at her mate. "In fact, I've improved over the time I was pregnant with Inu and the year I've spent in this time." She piped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is the second time you've done it Kagome!" announced Inuyasha in complete outrage. They were now at the small house that they had out on the forest not too far from the village. It was near a lake and was convenient for Inuyasha's comfort since he liked being p in trees so much. "It's the second time you've kept a secret from me that could have endangered both you and our pup." He ranted. Kagome rolled her eyes up at him.  
  
"I don't see what's so different about practicing shooting arrows at demons. If I'm going to be considered a priestess I'll have to be able to do the job right." She said and nodded over to where Inu sat playing with some blocks that were bought by Kagome's mother. "And as you can see, our pup is just as healthy as any other quarter demon baby." She piped. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You're not taking me serious, Kagome." He muttered. Kagome frowned and sat down, leaning against the wall and piling some blocks on top of each other and allowing Inu to knock them over.  
  
"I'm bored, Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku even said life isn't as much of an adventure without all hose demons we use to fight. I would have been spending time with Sango instead of practicing how to shoot an arrow if she didn't have her own things to do." She informed. She lifted the jewel around her neck into her fingers and scowled a bit. "And besides, if I have to carry this thing around it would be best to know how to shoot an arrow correctly." She muttered. Inuyasha sighed and turned his back toward her, crossing his arms. He knew she was right, but he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Maybe. but still." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Kagome, are you listening to me?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him biting her lower lip. "What's wrong?" She held the jewel up for him to see. He stared at her silently waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered grumpily. Inuyasha frowned a bit and let out a sigh before turning away with a sort of scowl. His mate. she was impossible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked from the fields with Inu on her back sleeping. She had become use to the life in the feudal time. The way of raising children and so on. In fact, the cloth that she used to hold Inu up on her back was a lot more comfortable than a baby carrier like in her time. The boy was sleeping pleasantly as she made her way home from visiting her time through the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha had went off somewhere during the day, so she assumed it was o prepare for their journey. She honestly felt it would be great to see Miroku and Sango again. They should have had a child around Inu's age by now since Sango was a few months pregnant when Inu was born. Inu began to stir on her back and she smiled a bit.  
  
She had grown to like family life quite a bit, and she could tell Inuyasha had as well. Just like when they firs me, he wouldn't really sleep in a bed a lot, and would sit up against a wall to sleep unless Kagome forced him to relax and stop acting like a guard dog. Then there were nights when she would wake up and find Inuyasha sitting in Inu's room just watching the baby sleep. He probably wouldn't let her know that the boy was softening him up, but she already knew it for herself.  
  
As for their way of living, it was pretty much like feudal times, except there wasn't really anything stopping her from bringing a few modern things with her. A playpen for Inu to sleep in and just a few giant trash bags of instant ramen and other foods. like oden (are they the same?) as well as large blankets and pillows. She loved things in the modern time, but she honestly wanted to live with Inuyasha and knowing she had a better chance of living in his time than he did in hers, she dealt with the simple things that she had brought. She didn't really wear the priestess outfit though because she was afraid it would remind Inuyasha of Kikyo and she wasn't going to take the chance. It wasn't like he had the nightmares about her or thought of anything that involved her anymore, but she didn't want to take the chance. She would wear a kimono that she could move well in and sometimes modern clothing.  
  
When she reached the small house that Inuyasha had built for them, and did a great job of, she laid out a blanket and placed Inu there before grabbing some laundry she had done earlier and began hanging it out to dry. "Kagome!" called a voice and she turned around.  
  
"Rin?" the young girl came running up to her and grinned brightly. She had seen the girl plenty of times away from Sesshomaru, but never without him knowing. "What are you doing here?" she asked. The girl shrugged and looked at Inu sleeping near Kagome.  
  
"Is that your pup? Sesshomaru had said he smelt a pup!" she announced and began examining the baby. Kagome smiled a bit. 'Of course, Sesshomaru wouldn't be that far from her.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, that's mine and Inuyasha's pup." She said. Rin looked up at her with wide eyes and backed away from Inu a bit as he began to whimper and then hiccuped and went back to a peaceful sleep.  
  
"You and Inuyasha? Sesshomaru wouldn't like it if I came near him then." She said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girl. "He consider your pup unclean." She explained.  
  
"That makes sense." Came a sarcastic voice. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha was standing in a tree looking down at the girls. He jumped down and looked Rin up and down. "You're still human."  
  
"Inuyasha!" snapped Kagome. Rin stared at the half-breed in confusion. Then she grinned.  
  
"I have to go before Jaken is sent looking for me." She informed. "Your pup is very cute Kagome-san." She said and ran off. Inuyasha frowned a bit.  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't eaten her yet." He muttered and looked at Kagome. "You two alright?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've spoken to Rin plenty of times and Sesshomaru has never seen us. You really need to relax a bit." She said. Inuyasha sat down and leaned on an elbow, looking at Inu.  
  
"And you need to be careful who you talk to. That's Sesshomaru's future mate. Don you honestly thinks she keeps everything you two talk about to herself?" he asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I believe so. After all, Rin is Rin. She needs a female to talk to while being stuck with Sesshomaru and Jaken all day. Besides, Sango comes by at times and talks to Rin as well." She informed and looked at her mate with a small smile as he played with a strand of their son's hair. "Besides, maybe its time you and Sesshomaru got over your little childish fighting and talk. You're getting too old for this after all, counting the fifty years to that tree and all." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Very funny." He muttered and got up, putting his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder as she continued with the laundry. "Things aren't too different from when we first met Kagome. He still hates us both and most likely humans. I'm telling you this because I don't want you and Inu to get killed." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know that Inuyasha." She said silently. She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked. He examined her for a few seconds before placing his forehead to hers and smiling a bit.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we could get Kaede and Shippo to baby-sit Inu tonight." 


	2. chapter 2

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Miroku gave a small bow to an old couple, having had blessed their house and fields for them. He had done this as a job after having completed the Shikon jewel and starting family life. He reached down where a small boy was sitting and picked him up. "Let's get going Horoki. Your mom is going to expect us home soon." He said brightly. The old woman smiled up at Miroku as he placed the baby on his back.  
  
"Your child is lovely." She informed. "He looks just like you." Miroku grinned and thanked the old couple for the compliments and went on his way. He and Sango lived in the same village as Kagome and Inuyasha, except they lived directly in the village while Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the forest outside the village. Their son Horoki, had been born just a few months after Inu had been born, so the girls had basically planned it out for the infants to be close with one another. Like Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango helped protect the village from demons. As Miroku walked through the forest, he looked at his right hand, which was mow like his left hand and no longer contained the air rip void now that Naraku is dead. He looked over his shoulder at his son that was strapped to his back.  
  
"Pretty lucky you didn't inherit that, eh?" he said and the baby looked up at him curiously before giggling. Miroku smiled. Horoki looked pretty much =like him, but he had Sango's eyes. The boy was small and was pretty intelligent for his age. Inu was as well, which made both father's pretty proud of their accomplishments. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had even argued with the girls about what they waned their boys to be. Inuyasha wanted Inu to be like him of course and Miroku wanted the same for Horoki, but Sango then pointed out she didn't want her son to be a lecherous monk.  
  
"Hi Miroku!" called one of the village girls once he had entered the village he had been living in with Sango after completing the Shikon jewel. He grinned and waved at her as he made his way home. It had taken him a long time to get over his lecherous ways, but he managed it, with a lot of help from Inuyasha and Shippo. So basically, when a woman would greet him, he'd just grin and wave, hoping not to be tempted, which he got better at over the time. He looked up in a nearby tree as he approached his house and grinned.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I'm surprised to see you came to visit on your own!" he called. The half demon looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, going back to relaxing.  
  
"Sango told me to tell you she is going with Kagome to the market to do some shopping, so we're stuck babysitting. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. If they were stuck babysitting, then where was Inu at? Miroku had grown use to seeing Inuyasha carry Inu around on the inside of the front of his kimono jacket, so that was usually where he planned on seeing the small one-year-old, but he didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha. where is Inu at?" he asked nervously. He was beginning to worry that the half-breed had left his pup to crawl off through out the village. Inuyasha lifted his arm that was hanging to the side and showed Miroku a very intent Inu. The baby was giggling in his father's grasp as Inuyasha went back to swinging the one-year-old back and forth.  
  
"So far it's been nothing but laughter." Inuyasha said casually and closed his eyes. Miroku grinned and sat on the ground, taking Horoki off his back.  
  
"You do realize Kagome won't like it if she saw you like that, right?" he asked. Inuyasha opened his eyes and frowned, placing Inu in his lap.  
  
"It's not like I was going to drop him." He muttered grumpily and Miroku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how women can get over their first born."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure it would be ok if we left Miroku and Inuyasha with the babies. I mean, I know Inuyasha has been left alone with Inu a lot, but I don't think that Miroku can handle the pressure." Said Sango nervously as Kagome pulled her through the market. She laughed and looked at her friend curiously. Kagome was pretty confident about leaving the guys alone with the kids so they could get a little shopping done, but Sango didn't like the idea. She was afraid something like feeding the two young ones the wrong foods, or letting them crawl off into the wild was going to happen. She knew for a fact that Miroku was a good father though. Unlike Inuyasha, he was very eager to hold Horoki when he was first born. In fact, he had named the child, but it was only different for Inuyasha because he believed Kagome would not let him touch Inu since he was her pup.  
  
"Sango you really need to relax, I'm sure the guys will do just fine with the boys." Kagome informed. "It's not like we'll be leaving them for hours. Oh, look at that kimono over there!" she announced and grabbed hold of Sango's hand, pulling her towards a cart with clothing. Things were a lot different now. Shippo lived with Kaede and Kagome spent her life in the feudal age, only going back to her time for small things and family visits. Inuyasha is usually seen accompanied by his son in his kimono jacket, or with the Tetsusaiga out, ready to defend and protect the village and the people living there.  
  
Miroku had changed as well, and all for the better. He no longer went chasing after women since he no longer had a need to ask one to bear his child. His lecherous ways had also decreased. unless he was talking to Sango in private at times, which only on a few occasions she would smack him over the head with her large boomerang that was siting in the corner of a room. It hadn't really been used lately since Inuyasha and Kagome have been protecting the village, but there have been times she would help out.  
  
"I can't believe you even had a baby with Inuyasha, Kagome." Said Shippo in disgust as he sat on her shoulder. "He's so weird and you're so nice." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are happy together Shippo. Maybe you should work on your relationship with him and then you could come live with us." She piped.  
  
"Even if Inuyasha and Shippo do become closer, I doubt Inuyasha will want Shippo in the house with you guys." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome laughed and nodded. That was the main reason Shippo didn't live with Kagome and Inuyasha. Because the half-breed and little kitsune nearly hated each other and would possibly kill each other if left alone for too long.  
  
"So Sango, what are you going to bring home to Miroku and Horoki?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was sitting at the bottom of the tree Inuyasha was sitting in with Horoki sitting in his lap, sleeping. The same thing was up in the tree with Inu sleeping pleasantly on Inuyasha's chest when the girls had returned. Sango smiled and went over to her husband, kneeling and kissing his forehead. "Wakie, wakie sleepy heads." She whispered and pulled Horoki out of her arms. Inuyasha sat up tiredly and looked down at the girls, holding Inu's sleeping figure close to his chest as he yawned.  
  
"What are you doing back so early?" he asked tiredly. Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"I couldn't bear staying away from my two favorite men any longer!" she teased. Inuyasha jumped out the tree and gave Inu to her.  
  
"Your sarcasm is not needed." He said tiredly and she grinned.  
  
"I don't know, Inuyasha, I like waking up to the sound of a cheerful female." Said Miroku and kissed Sango on the cheek as he stretched. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"After waking up to being slapped half your life, I'm sure you're grateful to waking up to a smiling female." Said Inuyasha and Miroku laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched a little and he opened them to the feeling of small hands on his bare chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Inu cuddled between him and Kagome. Kagome was facing him, her body curled a round Inu's and the blanket pulled over her shoulder. She was close to him and so was Inu. Inuyasha sighed as his son curled close up to him. He ran his fingers over the boy's tiny dog like ears and the baby smiled a bit in his sleep and rolled over, cuddling into his mother's warmth. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha pulled both Kagome and Inu close to him and put an arm around them before falling asleep. 


	3. chapter 3

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
"Get back here!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. Both he and Miroku were now chasing after some demons who had just attacked the village. Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was running up in the trees. They probably weren't even going to catch them, but with how determined Inuyasha seemed to be at the moment, Miroku didn't doubt anything. Inuyasha jumped off the branch he had been on and grabbed the Tetsusauga at his side, slicing at a demon. They all stopped when their companion began stumbling.  
  
"Ever hear of never hitting a man while his back is turned!" the demon growled. Inuyasha smirked and held the sword to his side.  
  
"I couldn't do you that favor, friend." He said. Miroku came up to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"So, what are going to do with this bunch?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Well I'd be adding to Kagome's job if I didn't finish them off for her." He answered and raised his sword.  
  
"Kagome. your village priestess?" asked one of the demons and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What do you know about him. Miroku quickly got ready to hold back Inuyasha back in case his temper decided to suddenly flare.  
  
"We know there was a girl by the name that was in the group of people that defeated Naraku." Answered one demon. A smirk crossed his face. "And that a half demon by the name of Inuyasha put a spell on her to get her to be his mate." Miroku quickly held his arm out to stop Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you care where she is right now?" he asked.  
  
"Well for one, she contains the Shikon jewel, two-she is a powerful human according to what we hear, and third- our master is very interested in her." Answered the second demon."  
  
"Well he's just going to have to keep dreaming because I'm not letting him any where near her." Growled Inuyasha. The demon he had injured looked at him and smirked.  
  
"So you're the famous Inuyasha, huh? I heard you wanted to use the jewel to become fully demon. What happened? The girl made you lose all your nerve?" he asked. Inuyasha glared at the demon and with out warning, he attacked them, killing them all in one swipe. Miroku blinked.  
  
"Man Inuyasha! We could have got some real information from that group!" he announced. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and looked at Miroku.  
  
"They were just looking for more time to stall and plan their escape." He said and began to walk back to the village. Miroku let out a sigh and followed Inuyasha, not noticing that someone was watching them the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together happily as Inu took two steps toward her and stood in his spot, wobbling, then tried to step again before falling on his butt. Inuyasha had just came up from behind her when he spotted her helping the baby stand up and then moving away from him, cheering him on. Come on Inu! Make mommy proud!" she piped. The baby giggled and fell to his butt once again. Kagome let out a sigh and shook her head.  
  
"You don't really expect to each him anything that way do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at her mate from where she was sitting and grinned happily before getting up and kissing him, catching him completely off guard.  
  
"Hello to you two, handsome." She said and pointed over to their son, who was now preoccupied with a caterpillar crawling past him. "I was trying to each our pup how to walk." She said.  
  
"He's only jus turned one." Said Inuyasha and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And this is coming from a man who use to think that once he turned seven he was a grown man." She said sarcastically.  
  
"My mother died when I was six and I was basically raising myself, so I was basically a grown man by seven." Said Inuyasha knowingly and Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to Inu.  
  
"Inu, let's show daddy how much we accomplished today, hai?" she asked.  
  
"Yea!" cheered Inu and Kagome grinned before bending over and having Inu taking her hands (or fingers) and helped hi up. She slowly took her hands from him and backed away, the one-year-old wobbling toward her. Inuyasha watched from behind Kagome with crossed arms. She turned to him with a grin and Inuyasha smiled back at her before Inu fell to the ground. Miroku was right about how women are about their first born. The baby was practically Kagome's life.  
  
"He didn't fantastic, didn't he Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. The half demon blinked and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, soon enough he'll be hopping through the tree tops with me." Kagome grinned and rubbed the tip of her nose to Inu's causing him to giggle. Inuyasha let out a sigh and looked at the sky.  
  
"Kagome, where's the jewel at?" he asked. She looked at him from where she was playing at in the grass with their son. She looked up thoughtfully before reaching in her shirt and pulling in out.  
  
"Here you go." She answered. He blinked and blushed a bit before clearing his throat.  
  
"Do you always keep it down there? I mean, what if a demon attacked you for it?" he asked. Kagome looked away, blushing a bit as well.  
  
"I doubt I'm going to let some guy attack me and then throw his hand down into the front of my shirt with out putting up a fight, Inuyasha!" she informed and turned to Inu. "Can you believe daddy, he's beginning to think like Uncle Miroku!" she said and Inu giggled.  
  
"Please." muttered Inuyasha and sat down in the grass, placing his arms behind his head and resting against a tree. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up, going into the house. Inu sat in the grass and a butterfly landed in front of him.  
  
"Fly-fly!" cheered Inu and Inuyasha opened an eye to see what his son was cheering about.  
  
"That's right Inu, a butterfly." He said and was about to close his eyes when he noticed the by starting to pick himself up off the ground as the butterfly decided to take flight again.  
  
"Fly-fly!" called Inu and once he go to his feet, he began wobbling after the butterfly. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as the one-year-old went wobbling after the insect. Kagome had just returned out side with some baby toys when she saw him.  
  
"He did it!" she cheered, dropping the basket of toys and bouncing up and down. Inuyasha got up and ran over, grabbing the boy before he could go stumbling into the lake. Kagome came over and pulled the boy out of his arms, hugging him tightly. "I told you he could do it Inuyasha." She said, sticking her tongue out at him He rolled his eyes and then ruffled Inu's hair. His ears witched a bit and he looked up in a tree nearby, expecting to see something, but nothing was there.  
  
"Kagome, where's the jewel?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him happily and smiled before patting her chest.  
  
"Who cares, its safe." She answered and threw Inu up in the air, catching him once again. "We have to go celebrate my baby boy's accomplishment." She answered. As Inuyasha followed her back into the house, he looked over her shoulder once again before entering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do you have for me?' asked a man sitting in a chair, looking over all at a small demon in front of him. He had long dark hair and eyes that glow red. His claws were long and he had tiger stripes on one of the cheeks on his face that was blue. The small demon gave a quick bow before clearing his throat.  
  
"The others were killed while trying to get the jewel, me lord. by the half breed Inuyasha." He said. The taller demon narrowed his eyes at the smaller demon. "I followed him around all day sire! He has a mate and a pup he seems very fond of. his mate holds the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Was Inuyasha not the one who defeated Naraku?" The small demon nodded. "And his mate contains the sacred Shikon jewel?"  
  
"Yes sire. what shall we do? She keeps the jewel close to her at all times." The demon stood up and smirked, one of his fangs showing.  
  
"Simple, observe them for a while. I'll need to know all their strengths and weaknesses before I go off and kill Inuyasha and take the Shikon jewel. Maybe even get some help from that pup of his." He said, flexing his claws with delight at his master plan.  
  
"Yes lord Akuma." Said the small demon and walked off quickly. 


	4. chapter 4

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 4- Four years later!  
  
"Good morning Inu!" called women as the boy went running by. He grinned and waved over his shoulder before running toward the fields. He was pretty well known throughout the village with his mom and dad being the protectors of it and the fact that he was the only quarter demon to be raised in the village in the whole history of it.  
  
"Wait for me Inu!" he looked over his shoulder and grinned at the boy about his age with short black hair and brown eyes. Horoki was his best friend and was raised with him.  
  
'You're gonna have to speed it up, Horoki!" he called back. His friend scowled.  
  
"You're part demon so you can run faster." Inu stopped and stared at his annoyed friend.  
  
"Want me to carry you on my back?" he asked.  
  
"That would work." Answered Horoki. Inu rolled his eyes and decided to walk the rest of the way. Both boys were around the same ages. Inu was five and Horoki would be turning five in about four months. The boys were raised together and had different mind sets, though when together they can cause all kinds of trouble. Horoki had in some way inherited Miroku's personality, but not completely. Inu had gotten Inuyasha's and it was pretty obvious at times.  
  
"What are you two up to?" asked Kagome when she spotted her son and his friend. Inu smiled brightly.  
  
"Just waned to come help you out a bit." He answered.  
  
"So you'll be carrying all his food back for us?" asked Sango as her son dug through the basket of food.  
  
"Yeah!' Horoki agreed and tried to pick up the basket, only to fall back. Sango smiled and they were heading back to toward the main part of the village when they spotted a group of people all crowded in one area and staring up at something. Kagome and Sango both pushed through the crowd and looked up.  
  
"A demon." said Kagome. Inu stepped around his mom and looked up with curiosity. A demon with flowing dark hair, stripes on his left cheek and glowing eyes was floating over everyone and holding a man by his neck.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Horoki, holding onto Sango's skirt. When the demon looked down at them, the boys quickly hid behind their mothers.  
  
"There you are." He said and dropped the man he was torturing. He held up his hand and faced it at Inu and Kagome. "Now its time you pay for what your father has done child.. ~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat up quickly, covered in sweat and panting. It was yet the second time this had happened to him. The same nightmare he had been having for the past month now. He looked to his side and saw that Kagome was sleeping just fine at his side, Inu lying between them. He wondered when the boy had came since he didn't feel him come and crawl between them. He sighed and looked at Kagome, then at Inu. He knew for a fact that if anything had happened to them he would probably not want to go on with live any longer. He reached over Inu and brushed some hair out of Kagome's next, causing her to let out a sigh and roll over. Inu cuddled closer to where Inuyasha was lying. The half demon let out a sigh and rolled onto his back, looking up at the roof of their house before rolling onto his side and pulling both Kagome and Inu close to him for warmth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when Inuyasha woke up, he smelt what Kagome had called 'pancakes'. She would sometimes go to her time and cook them a large breakfast for the fun of it, or to just have time to talk to her mom. When he entered the room where they usually ate, Shippo, Horoki, and Inu were all sitting around the table eating. "These are great, Kagome! You're a great cook!" piped Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, thank you aunt Kagome!" piped Horoki, his mouth full of the pancakes on his plate. He looked up at Inuyasha and smiled brightly. "Morning Uncle Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey kid." He answered tiredly and turned to Kagome who was wearing sweat pants and a long shirt. She turned to him and grinned. She was obviously happy to see him wearing some of the modern clothes she had brought back from her time for him- a long blue shirt and baggy gray sweat pants. The others were wearing the modern clothes she had bought them as well.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." She said and placed a plate in his hands. "They're blueberry!" he looked at her tiredly and scratched his head.  
  
"What's the occasion?" he asked and looked at Horoki and Shippo. "And what are they doing here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and went back to serving breakfast.  
  
"Its Miroku and Sango's anniversary and I agreed to take care of Horoki until they returned from the second honeymoon Miroku promised Sango!" answered Kagome and looked over her shoulder at him with shinning eyes. "Isn't that romantic?" she asked. He shrugged and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Shippo. The small kitsune looked up at the half-breed with his mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed and grinned.  
  
"Just thought I would put Kagome in a good mood before you woke up and ruined the day." He answered and ducked out of the way of Inuyasha's claws.  
  
"Shut the hell up." He muttered. Inu and Horoki laughed and quickly went quiet with the stern look Kagome sent in their direction.  
  
"It's too early you two." She told Shippo and Inuyasha. "Besides, I'd hate to think what Sango would think when she comes back and finds out her son's vocabulary has been taken from the 'Book of Inuyasha's favorite words'." She said sarcastically. The half demon nodded his head and Shippo muttered an apology. Inu and Horoki both stood up from where they were sitting.  
  
"Well we're done, mama. we'll be going now." Said Inu brightly. Kagome turned around quickly.  
  
"And where exactly will you two be going?" she asked. The boys stood silently, staring up at her before exchanging looks and looking at her innocently.  
  
"Go-Shinboku." They answered together and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stay out of trouble." She ordered. The boys slapped each other high fives and ran out the house. Inuyasha looked at his mate in shock. He knew deep in side that she did NOT believe those lame story those boys had just told her.  
  
"Don't give me that look Inuyasha. I know those two are up to no goo." She said and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. "And when one of the villagers come dragging them home, I've already got their punishments ready." Inuyasha nodded and looked in the direction the boys had left. He made it up in his mind that once he had finished he would follow those boys and make sure they didn't get into some trouble they couldn't get out of.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I have a picture of Horoki at my side 7 gallery. I think I'll make a newer one of him though. Oh yeah. And if you have ideas for me, please send some in! Remember you will get credit for them! 


	5. chapter 5

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
"Your mom didn't really believe what we said you know." Horoki told Inu as they walked through the forest, eating some fresh fruit that they got from the village. Inu looked at his friend and grinned. He and Horoki were known throughout the village and it wasn't only because they caused a lot of trouble or because of who their parents were. but the way they were raised. Inu may have been a troublemaker, but he had real respect for others. As did Horoki. Inu had a lot of respect and was a smart boy. but he had Inuyasha's attitude and mouth. Of course he wouldn't swear in front of his mother.  
  
As for Horoki, Miroku's personality had to be genetic in some way because the boy was just like his father. He was smart, but had his way of charming the village women whenever he and Inu were caught in the act. He wouldn't attempt to grope anyone, but that was because they were young. He would just smile innocently and the women will just shake their heads and go about their business. He would use this on Sango at times as well, but it didn't work all the time since Miroku would use the same moves on her at times to get out of trouble.  
  
"My mom is the best you know. She's the only woman brave enough to marry a half breed according to my dad." Inu piped. "And besides, dad said she use to get into all kinds of trouble before I was born. He had to come save her life ALL the time."  
  
"So we're just gonna go find some trouble for the hell of it?" asked Horoki. He didn't have to have been raised in the same house as Inuyasha to pick up the swear words since he heard his dad say them enough at his own home. Inu laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Remember Horoki, we don't go finding trouble. It finds us." He piped and he grinned. Horoki rolled his eyes at Inu's comment.  
  
"Don't tell your kaasan that or she'd never let you outside again." He teased. Inu scowled and stopped when they ended up in front of old Go- Shinboku.  
  
"Kaede-baba says this story has a 'history' behind it.. What do you think it is?" Inu asked. Horoki shrugged, looking up the tree.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe there are demons sealed IN it!" he piped.  
  
"But how would they seal the demons in it?" Inu asked, circling the tree.  
  
"They sealed demons to it, not in it." Came a voice, causing the boys to jumped. They turned around to se a man standing behind them. They had never seen this man before, not even around the village. Inu scowled up at the man.  
  
"Were you following us?" he asked with a scowl. The man chuckled, his long dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze, covering his face in a way.  
  
"Not really. I just happened to stumble upon two boys hat would like to learn about this old tree." He answered. Both boys stared up at him silently.  
  
"What do you want?" Horoki finally asked.  
  
"Just to educate and inform." Answered the stranger, looking specifically at Inu. "Would you like to hear about demons that were once sealed to this tree?"  
  
"YEAH!" cheered both boys, forgetting all together what their mother's told them about talking to strangers. The stranger approached the tree and touched it. Both Inu and Horoki waited patiently for a story.  
  
"Once, many years ago, a half breed by the name of Inuyasha was sealed to this tree by a lovely young priestess. He had stolen the sacred Shikon jewel for personal gain. to become a full blooded demon." Inu scowled at this.  
  
"You're lying!" he announced The man looked at the small boy calmly. "My dad would never do something like that!"  
  
"You've only been in this world for a short period of time boy, how would you know?" he asked. Inu scowled. He was about to say something when the man's head snapped up and he began walking away.  
  
"Where are you going!?" asked Horoki curiously. The man didn't answer and continued to walk. The boys went running after him, but he vanished.  
  
"Where did he go?' asked Inu, looking around.  
  
"Where did who go?" both boys jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha standing over them. He crossed his arms and gave the boys a look. "What have you two been doing exactly?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was preparing the boys for bed when Inuyasha suddenly got up from where he was sitting and began heading for the door. She looked at him curiously, knowing he should have sensed that she was looking at him. "I've got to go pay Kaede a visit." He said, pushing the door open.  
  
"Why so late?" asked Kagome curiously, helping Horoki pull his long nightshirt down over his head. Inu was sitting down now, looking at the pictures in a Dr. Suess book. "I mean, you could have talked to her earlier. like when you were following the boys around." She muttered. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his mate and smiled at her.  
  
"This is referring to the boys, Kagome." He informed. She stared at him curiously, wondering what he meant by that. She then frowned and stood up, signaling the boys to go to bed, before approaching the calm half demon.  
  
"Inuyasha. what are you hiding from me?" she asked. Inuyasha let out a sigh and closed the door he was just about to exit through. He looked down at her and lifted a hand to her face. She stared up at him.  
  
"Lets just say. the boys may have a big problem with not talking to strangers they meet in the middle of the forest." He told her quietly. 


	6. chapter 6

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit as he sat in a corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and one eye closed, the other on the boys who were sitting in the open door way of the house looking outside for the second time this week. Telling Kagome about the boys talking to some strange man in the forest obviously hadn't been a good idea, and both boys were forbidden to go outside for two days. Today would be he last day of heir punishment. Both boys let out a sigh and Inuyasha chuckled to himself. The boys looked back at him and Inu got up, going over to his father.  
  
"Papa, can't we please go outside. Kaasan won't have to know since she's visiting Kaede right now." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Sorry kid, but you know your mother will sit me until my back breaks if she caught you." Inu's ears flattened back on his head, much like Inuyasha's did when he was disappointed or sad about something. Suddenly, a scent caught Inuyasha's nose and he looked around his son, noticing Horoki straighten up.  
  
"MAMA!" the boy cheered suddenly and jumped up from where he was sitting, running out side.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Inu, and went chasing after his friend, feeling it wasn't fair that Horoki could go outside since hey were both on the same punishment. Inuyasha got up and followed him. Horoki ran up to Sango and hugged her happily around the knees (he's nearly five so he's small, remember).  
  
"Do you bring me something?" the boy asked excitedly. Sango laughed and patted him on he head.  
  
"Its back at home." She answered and looked up at Inuyasha,. "I'm glad to see you two took good care of him. where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went to the village to do some stuff." Answered Inuyasha casually.  
  
"What's up with Inu then?' asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his son who was now sitting in the doorway of the house with his ears still flattened on the top of his head.  
  
"He and Horoki got into a bit of trouble and aren't suppose to be coming outside for another day." Answered Inuyasha. Sango looked down at her son who grinned innocently.  
  
"And what did you two do exactly?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing involving the distraction of private property this time." Answered the boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had to admit, she never thought she would have to wash clothes this much in her life time, but then again, with Inuyasha and Inu's daily activities (fighting demons, falling in mud, climbing tree.), washing clothes was like an everyday chore for her. She looked over her shoulder at where Inu was sitting in the doorway of the house. He had a book in his lap and his ears were still low on the top of his head. She smiled a bit when she noted the book was upside down. She hung the last blanket and came over to her son, sitting next to him. "So what are you reading?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I can't read." The boy answered and Kagome smiled.  
  
"I know you feel a bit cooped up being in the house for the past day. so maybe you can join me at the springs for a bath?" she suggested.  
  
"Is dad coming too?" Inu asked anxiously. Kagome thought about that for a while. She wasn't sure where Inuyasha was exactly since he left with Miroku after Sango took Horoki to finish his punishment. Kagome looked at her son and smiled.  
  
"If he can find us, then yeah." She answered. Inu got up with a happily grin and ran to get fresh clothes and a towel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching as Kagome arrived at the springs with Inu. Kagome had a towel wrapped around her body as she sat at the edge of the pool and watched their son do a cannon ball into the water. He smiled at this. Inu loved to take baths, strange enough. possibly because when he was younger Kagome would always bring him to take baths with her. There were a few things different between Inuyasha and Inu. Inuyasha use to fight his mother to take a bath- Inu only fought Kagome about taking a bath every crescent moon. when he transformed and looked exactly like his father. Golden eyes, silver hair, and the attitude to make things harder for his mother. He tilted his head to the side as he examined Kagome.  
  
He knew that because when he had claimed her as h is mate she was still young and her body probably hadn't developed that much- but now, she was a real woman. He had to admit he liked to watch her during times like this. just admiring the fact he had managed to get a woman that was so perfect. In fact, he had even made a visible mark on her before finding out she was pregnant with Inu, just because he was afraid other demons aside from Kouga would notice how much she's developed and would try to take her away,, not caring she had his scent on her. He leaned forward in the tree and smiled a little as he watched Kagome smiled at their son's active behavior. "Come on mom!" called Inu. Kagome laughed.  
  
"I will love." She called back. He nodded and went splashing away in the water. Kagome then got up and walked over to the tree Inuyasha was sitting up in and leaned against it. "You can quit hiding, Inuyasha. I know you were up there since we arrived from the way Inu's ears suddenly perked at the sound we heard up in this tree." Inuyasha jumped out the tree and landed in front of his mate.  
  
"You have a sixth sense about this don't you?' he asked, moving closer to her. She grinned and leaned into the tree fully, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"After being with you for seven years, I guess you could say that." She answered. Inuyasha leaned forward and began to kiss her when he felt something tugging on his pant leg. He pulled away from her reluctantly and looked down to see Inu looking up at him with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're here! Are you gonna take a bath with us?" he asked. Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was looking down at their son. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I told him you would most likely do it." She said and tugged on a lock of his hair, making him lower his face towards hers. She brushed his lips against hers and smiled. "And besides, we'll all eventually get what we want out of this." 


	7. chapter 7

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Sango scowled up the tree where her son was sitting covered in dirt and mud with Inu at his side in the same condition. Miroku and Inuyasha were off doing what ever it was they did on an everyday schedule. Kagome was in her old time doing some errands and Sango agreed to watch Inu for her. He boys slapped each other high fives and grinned down at Sango, causing her to scowl. "Horoki! If you don't come down here now, you'll be grounded for a month! No sweets, no sunlight, no fun!" she threatened. Horoki's eyes filled with tears at his mother's threat.  
  
"But this is all Inu's idea!" the boy whined. Sango crossed her arms and Inu looked at her innocently.  
  
"We don't wanna take a bath aunt Sango!" he announced. "I took one just last night!"  
  
"Well I'm sure your mother would hate to find her son in this condition after having just taken a bath yesterday, Inu." Said Sango and Inu blinked.  
  
"You're not gonna tell her are you?" he asked. Sango smiled up at him.  
  
"I wouldn't have to tell her. Look at yourself." She said and the boys exchanged looks.  
  
"Ok, we'll come down." Said Inu and they slid down the tree trunk. Sango smiled and as soon as they were both down, she grabbed them by their ears. Knowing that Inu would be trouble, Kagome had given Sango permission to do this to her son.  
  
"Who do you think you are, trying o reason with me?" she asked as the boys whimpered in her grasp while she dragged them toward the house. She was fuming when Inuyasha arrived with Miroku. Inuyasha cringed.  
  
"Your mom is going to have a cow when she sees you." He told his son. Sango let go of Inu and the boy went walking toward his father. Inuyasha messed with his son's hair and grinned at him. "Thanks Sango. I'll tell Kagome you took care of disciplining him." He said. Sango smiled and watched as they walked off, Inu rubbing the small dog like ear on his head and looking up at his father with teary eyes. She figured his ears were just as sensitive as Inuyasha's have always been.  
  
"You look like you were bathing in mud." Said Miroku and Sango looked at her husband who was smiling at their son.  
  
"I was building a castle with Inu out of mud cuz it holds together better than dirt and sticks." The boy explained to his dad.  
  
"Is that a fact? And your mother got mad because of this?" Miroku asked. Horoki shook his head.  
  
"No. she got mad because." Miroku looked down at Horoki expectantly. "Because I won't take a bath." Miroku chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Hate to break it to you kid, but it looks like you've lost this match." He said and walked toward the house. "Now go take a bath and stop giving your kaasan a hard time!" he called over his shoulder. As he made his way toward he house, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Miroku?" asked Sango, looking in the direction he was looking. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. just thought I sensed something is all." He answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She hurt my ear, Tousan." Inu told Inuyasha as they made their way through the forest towards home. Inuyasha walked a little distance ahead of his son. He looked over his shoulder at him and shrugged a shoulder as his son tugged gently on his ear.  
  
"Feh. I'm sure the pain will go away soon enough. You'll get use to it." Inu continued to pout and Inuyasha shook his head. As they made their way past an old tree Inuyasha remembered sitting in many times while searching for the jewel shards, a sound caught his ear and a familiar scent caught his nose. Inu stopped and looked up at his dad curiously.  
  
"Papa, what's wrong?" he asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"Inu, why don't you go on home. Your mom is expecting you." He ordered. Inu looked around trying to se what his dad could be distracted by, which caused Inuyasha to become angry. "WHAT DID I ELL YOU!" he snapped.  
  
"Gomen." muttered Inu and began walking towards home, his ears lowered.  
  
"Inu.." The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at his dad. "Your mom went through the well to get sweets and stuff. Save me some." Inuyasha instructed with a small smile.  
  
"OK!" piped Inu and went bouncing happily home. Inuyasha let out a sigh and turned around.  
  
"Alright, come out Sesshomaru." He called. His half brother stepped out of the trees and stared back a Inuyasha with an expressionless face. He shook his head in a knowing matter.  
  
"Little brother, it's been a while since we last saw each other." Sesshomaru informed calmly. "And I see that the rumors are true." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"What rumors?" Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder and sat at the base of a tree, closing his eyes in a relaxed manner.  
  
"That the famous half breed who defeated Naraku went off and claimed a human as his mate as well as had a pup with her." He answered.  
  
"Keh. And you just had o come and confirm that didn't you?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree, feeling his brother wasn't there to fight him.  
  
"Rin confirmed it four years ago for me." Sesshomaru responded, his eyes now opened and focused on his younger half brother.  
  
"Why do you care what I do with my life exactly?" he asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Its really none of my business, but I don't think you should have let that pup of yours leave with out any protection. Especially since demons are out to get you." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Naraku had his followers, brother. And since I want to be the one to finish you off, I find it fair to warn you that your mate and pup are most likely to be in danger. As we speak."  
  
"Damn!" growled Inuyasha and was about to leave when Sesshomaru spoke again.  
  
"And your friends. the monk and demon exterminator. their brat is in danger as well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" called Inu, pushing open the door of his home and expecting to see Kagome, but she wasn't home. He kicked off his shoes and rubbed some mud off of his face, trying to look half way decent. He looked in rooms of the house, wondering where his mother was. "MA! I'm home!" he called. His ears twitched a bit and he ran into the main room, expecting to see Kagome- but it wasn't her.  
  
"Hello young one." Inu scowled. He frowned up at the strange man.. He had long dark hair and eyes that glowed red. His claws were long and he had tiger stripes on one of the cheeks on his face that was blue  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled and began walking around the room, looking at things.  
  
"Just a friend. You're looking for your mother, aren't you?" Inu looked around and then looked at the man, taking a step back.  
  
"What did you do to her?' he asked nervously. The man chuckled and walked toward Inu.  
  
"Nothing yet child." He answered. Inu let out a yelp and quickly ducked under the guy's legs, rushing out the house. He had learned a few things, climbing trees to escape baths during certain times and was up in a tree in seconds, jumping from branch to branch. He stopped on one branch and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Can't catch me!" he announced and felt someone grab him from behind. He was about to scream when he noticed it was Inuyasha. "DAD!' he cheered.  
  
"Where's your mother at?' he asked. Inu blinked in confusion and climbed onto his dad's back.  
  
"I dunno. She wasn't home when I go there." Inu stopped and leaned forward, looking at his dad curiously. "Papa. why are there strange men after me and mom?" 


	8. chapter 8

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Kagome stepped out the well and let out a sigh, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked at the large bag at her side and smiled. She had some surprises for Inu and Inuyasha. Her mother had bought some new toys for Inu's birthday, which had passed last month and she backed a ton of sweets for them. Inuyasha had taken a liking to the taste of chocolate ever since Kagome had introduced him to it. And then she had two boxes of pizza as well. She looked at the sky and let out a sigh. Not too long ago she would cross through the well to her own time and call it home.. Now this is what she called home.  
  
"Kagome!" she turned around and Inuyasha was running towards her. She stood up and smiled brightly at him. Inu jumped off his dad's back and ran up to Kagome, hugging her tightly.  
  
"What are you two doing all the way out here. and where are Inu's shoes?" she asked, giving Inuyasha a look. The half demon was so busy looking at their surroundings with a serious expression, she doubted he even heard her. She went up to him with Inu in her arms and rubbed behind her mate's ears, getting his full attention, his face a little pink.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to regain his composure. She smiled at him.  
  
"I want to know what's got you so worked up." She answered. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"There are strange men coming after us!" informed Inu. Kagome looked at her son and then up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you two trying to do? Scare me?" she asked. Inuyasha grabbed her bag off the ground, still looking around.  
  
"No, he's serious. C'mon, we need to go to Miroku and Sango's." Kagome looked around curiously and nodded, following Inuyasha toward the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango shook her head and dumped a bucket of water on her son's head. "Really Horoki, were you and Inu bathing in the mud?" she asked. The boy pushed his hair out of his face and grinned up at his mother. They were sitting at the river with Sango trying to wash all the mud out of her son's hair.  
  
"No, we were building a life size mud castle, but it fell apart when we climbed into it." He answered with a grin. Sango rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Go under once more and we'll head back home." She said. Horoki nodded and ducked his head under water, splashing everywhere as he did. Sango smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Born to be a mother, weren't we Sango?' she turned around and made a face at Miroku, who was standing not too far behind her, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" she asked and he shook his head. "If I must remind you, I had a brother at one point in time, so I know how to handle little boys."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a little boy!" announced Horoki, his head popping out of the water once again.  
  
"Is that a fact?" asked Sango and he nodded.  
  
"In two more years I can become a demon exterminator. right?" Miroku chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry kid, but you have to be eleven at the least." He informed as his son began to get dressed.  
  
"Well if this isn't the sweetest scene I've ever seen." Miroku turned around and Sango turned her attention from Horoki to the stranger that had just came up. "To think the famous demon exterminator Sango sunk so low enough to marry a lowly traveling monk with wandering hands." Sango stood up and pushed Horoki behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, looking the stranger up and down.  
  
"Just a guy passing by who happened to find a few people who were responsible of Naraku's death." He answered, and looked them over, his eye catching Horoki and focusing on the small boy. "Its strange how a few week humans, a little fox, and half breed could kill some one with so much power." Horoki stepped from behind his dad and looked curiously at the stranger, then up at Miroku, who was standing protectively in front of Sango and him.  
  
"Dad. who was Naraku?" he asked. Miroku frowned.  
  
"No one." He answered sharply. The man chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Teaching a child to lie really isn't good parenting, monk." He informed. Sango grabbed hold of Horoki.  
  
"Distract him until I can get my boomerang and get Horoki to safety." She ordered and he nodded.  
  
"Sorry child, but that won't work. I've only come for the small one."  
  
"You'll have to get through me first!" 


	9. chapter 9

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha had Inu and Kagome on his back as he made a slice at the man whom was trying to take on Sango and Miroku. Inu recognized the man as the one that had tried to kidnap him at home, which made Inuyasha even more determined to kill him. The man moved with ease and smiled, his dark hair flowing behind him like water. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Inuyasha. I see you managed to get to your mate before I could."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know this guy?" asked Miroku as Kagome and Inu climbed off of his back and ran past him to Sango and Horoki.  
  
"I have no clue who this little bastard is." He answered.  
  
"Such language. There are women and children present." Inuyasha growled and made an attack once more, but the man vanished.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Inu ran up from behind his mom and looked around.  
  
"He's gone! Where'd he go, dad?" Inuyasha placed a hand on his son's head and shook his own.  
  
"I dunno, but if I did, we wouldn't still be standing here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How are we suppose to find this guy? I mean, we don't even know what his goal is." Said Miroku quietly. He and Inuyasha sat outside his house in the village later that night, feeling it would be safer if they were close to each other so they could fight easier.  
  
"I don't know, but I think he's after the kids to set a revenge for Naraku's death. Why he wants the kids, I don't know." Miroku looked at the star filled sky and let out a sigh.  
  
"Four years we managed to go without these problems.." Inuyasha looked at the sky and sighed.  
  
"Maybe he figures if he has the kids he'll be able to get the Shikon jewel.." The house door suddenly slid open and Horoki stepped out with a pizza box.  
  
"Mom told me to bring this to you cuz you might be hungry!" he piped. Miroku took the box and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Thanks kid. We are pretty hungry." Inuyasha took the box and grabbed a slice of pizza, it having to become one of his favorite foods from Kagome's time. Horoki grinned and went back in the house and left the adults to talk.  
  
"Great brat you've got there." Inuyasha said with a grin and Miroku blushed, grinning proudly.  
  
"Hey, with as much time as he spends with your kid, he seems to be taking on a few of the trouble making characteristics." Inuyasha swallowed what he was chewing and gave Miroku a look.  
  
"Listen to yourself Houshi. You make it seem as though I raised my pup to cause trouble." He said. "The way he acts is only a way of survival." Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked and Inuyasha let out a sigh.  
  
"If he wasn't raised the way Kagome and I raised him, that guy would have gotten a hold of him." Miroku nodded in understanding.  
  
"You raised him a bit like a demon and like a human, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded. "That explains the speed and agility." The door opened again and Kagome stepped out.  
  
"You guys, we're about to go to bed, are you coming in anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"We figure we'll stay up and watch for any strangers firs." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and leaned in the door way,  
  
"So, when will you be coming to bed?" she asked.  
  
"Soon enough. make sure the windows are locked, alright." Kagome turned away and let out what sounded like a 'feh'. Miroku chuckled and shook his head as the young woman walked into the house.  
  
"Seems like your bad habits are growing on each other."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu was sleeping on Kagome's side later that nigh tin the same room as Sango and Horoki. Inuyasha and Miroku were both sill outside, possibly sleeping while they sat out guarding their family. Inu's ears twitched a little and the boy frowned, putting his hands over them. "Cut it out." he scowled and sat up, looking over his shoulder at his mother, who was still sleeping. He tugged on his ear absently. He could have sworn he had just heard someone whispering in his ear. He sighed and crawled out from under the blanket, going over to Horoki and shaking him awake. 'Horoki. something's wrong with my ears." He whispered urgently. Horoki sat up, his hair sticking up at all ends.  
  
"What do you mean? Are they broke? Since they're demon ears they could be broken." he said, rubbing his tired eyes. Inu nodded and sat off his knees and on his butt.  
  
"Your mom could have broken them this morning when we wouldn't come out that tree." Horoki gave a tired grin and yawned.  
  
"Don't worry. Kaede-baba can fix 'em." he stopped and titled his head, looking curiously at something behind Inu. The quarter demon gave him a look and turned to see what it was.  
  
"Wow, its glowing outside." Said Inu and both boys rushed to the window, looking towards the forest where there was a large glowing light. Inu's ears began to twitch again when he heard some whispering and he quickly threw his hands over his ears. "They're doing it again.." Horoki looked at his friend and then out the window.  
  
"Hey Inu. maybe you're ears aren't broken." He piped. "Maybe what ever it is you're hearing is coming from the forest." Inu blinked, finding what his friend was saying to make a lot of sense.  
  
"It does sound a lot like whispering. They keep calling for me or something." Horoki got up and walked out the room.  
  
"Our dads are still sitting in that room, and they're sleep. Shouldn't your dad hear them too?" Inu shrugged and pushed the window open. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna go find out who it is calling me." He answered, climbing out the window.  
  
"Wait for me!" panicked Horoki, climbing out the window after Inu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akuma smiled from up in the tree he was sitting in as he watched Inu and Horoki make their way toward the forest, trying to hold up their pajama pants as they ran. He knew from when he was fighting Inuyasha that these boys would be easy to get. He flexed his claws and smiled. "The Shikon jewel will be mine soon enough and I will take over in a way even Naraku couldn't." he said and vanished, ready to put the main part of his plan into action- tricking Inu and Horoki into getting him the Shikon jewel. 


	10. chapter 10

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Inu and Horoki pushed silently through the trees, trying to be as quiet as possible in case demons were the source of the glowing. Horoki stayed close behind Inu since his friend could easily protect him from any danger. Inu knew for a fact Horoki was scared out of his mind, and he knew he was as well, but they were both trying to play it off. Horoki pointed ahead through the trees. "There's a clearing up there." He whispered. Inu pushed a few branches out of the way and they spotted a clearing w here a light shinned bright. In the center there sat a woman, who was young and beautiful She didn't seem to be human since she had long flowing violet hair and wore a long silk kimono that appeared to be glowing.  
  
"She has to be a demon." said Inu quietly. Horoki began tugging on Inu's shirtsleeve.  
  
"What if she called us out here to eat us?" he whispered. Inu looked at Horoki with a disbelieving expression, then looked at the woman.  
  
"Why would she eat kids? She looks like she called us out here to play with her or something. My mom old me a story once about a glowing princess that called children out to play with her and treated the children with treats and all." He piped. Horoki bit his lower lip.  
  
"Why at the middle of the night though?" he asked. Inu shrugged and was about to give his theory when children slowly began to come into the clearing. Horoki took a few steps back as Inu stood up and began to walk forward.  
  
"Inu. something can't be right. I mean, how come all of those kids and you could here the whispering and I couldn't?" Inu sat down in the grass, thinking this theory over, then he looked at the kids.  
  
"OK, I've got it! Those kids look like they're my age and older. That means you weren't suppose to come." Answered Inu in a knowing matter. Horoki scowled and turned away.  
  
"That's stupid." He muttered.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby Houshi." Muttered Inu, standing up as his friend turned to him with a deep scowl. Inu had grown to like calling Horoki Houshi at times because that's what his dad called Miroku and they were friends. He figured it was a sign of manly affection and found it fit Horoki just fine since he wasn't too different from his dad in some ways.  
  
"Inu. what if she wants to eat us up like in the stories I've heard the older village kids say?" he asked. Inu smirked and punched his fist into his palm.  
  
"Believe me, when she finds out there's a demon out there, she won't try a thing." Horoki gave him a look that made Inu sigh. He knew for a fact Horoki was NOT convinced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rolled over on her stomach and sat up quickly, remembering that Inu was on that side of her and causing her to fear that she had crushed him. When she sat up, she noticed he wasn't even here. Of course, her first instinct was to panic since as soon as she looked up she noticed the open room window. She sat up quickly and turned to the direction across the room where Sango was sleeping. "SANGO! Horoki and Inu are GONE!" she screamed. Sango shot up in her bed as if she hadn't been asleep the entire time. The room door flew open and Inuyasha was looking around he room frantically.  
  
"DAMN!" he growled. Miroku looked out the window and shook his head.  
  
"Looks like the boys let curiosity take over yet again." He informed and pointed out the window toward the first. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha came to his side and looked in the direction of a glowing light. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Looks like the demons are going to a new level of hunting." He muttered. Kagome looked up at him in confusion and looked back out he window.  
  
"What do you mean? There's a bunch of demons out there eating?" she asked.  
  
"No, just one." Answered Inuyasha and let out a sigh. "Remember that little legend I told you and you tell Inu a lot as a bed time story?" he asked. Kagome nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well the story is more so real than a legend. though I would have thought those demons were all dead by now." He answered. Sango's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean to tell me there's a demon out there who managed to contact our kids and get them to come out there for her dinner?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded. He growled and climbed out the window.  
  
"And I doubt two small boys like Inu and Horoki will satisfy her appetite." He answered. He was about to go when Kagome grabbed hold of him.  
  
"I'm coming too." She said as Sango ran off, most likely to get her boomerang. He let out a sigh that showed he knew she was going to put up a fight if he said no.  
  
"Fine, but I had better not have to save you. We've already got possibly a dozen kids to save as it is." He muttered and allowed her to climb on his back.  
  
"Kirara! We've got to save Horoki!" called Miroku. The small cat demon hopped out the room window and transformed, allowing Sango and Miroku to climb on her back and they headed off toward the forest.  
  
"So, will his demon eat the children alive or what?" Kagome asked from Inuyasha's back as he hopped through the treetops.  
  
"She takes their souls, actually." He answered. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha continued to explain. "She needs pure souls of happy children. but she won't go for completely young kids, like about Horoki's age. For what reason I don't know. I guess around the ages of 5 to 10." He answered.  
  
"I don't get I? Wouldn't young ones make more sense due to the fact they are innocence through and through?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Children that young are usually watched after better and have no way of getting out since their minds haven't exactly developed to the level of trouble making as five year olds I guess. Inu must have woken up Hiroki when he heard what ever it is the demon uses to call children."  
  
"And I guess to get heir souls she sucks them out while the children are enjoying what ever I is she has brought for them." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around him, burying her face into his back.  
  
"Relax, Kagome. We're going to get to her before she can get our pup's pure soul." 


	11. chapter 11

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has stared new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Inu and Horoki were both still arguing in the bushes when a young girl came into the bushes and smiled at them. She had to have four herself. Horoki looked at her with wide eyes and Inu scowled up at her. He was beginning to wonder how loud they were arguing for her to have found their hiding spot. She grinned at the boys and pushed some hair out her face. "Hi, my name is Takara. what are you two doing hiding here when lady May is expecting us all?" she asked. Horoki and Inu both stood up.  
  
"We were trying to determine if we were walking into a rap or not." Answered Horoki and he girl giggled, causing the boys to give her a look.  
  
"She loves children. That's why she has all those presents out there for us." She piped. Inu looked at Horoki and pulled him to the side.  
  
"You hear that! She loves kids. Who knows how long these kids have been coming out here."  
  
"Hey girl, why are you out here? Aren't you four, too?" Horoki called over to the girl. She nodded.  
  
"I came with my brother. He's eight." She answered. Inu nodded his head in a knowing matter, obviously happy to hear there were even older kids coming out. He was about to say something when the light behind them began to glow bright behind.  
  
"Inu. what is that?" asked Horoki. The kids looked over to where al the children were now floating lifelessly in the air. Inu growled in frustration at what they were watching.  
  
"Shiro!" called Takara and Hiroki quickly grabbed hold of her before she could run off and covered her mouth. He looked up at the kids as something flew from their bodies.  
  
"Inu. What is she doing?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. but we can't let her get away with this." Answered Inu, clenching his fist tightly at his sides in anger. He turned and looked at Horoki and then at the girl, who was crying in his arms, his hands still over her mouth. "I think we're gonna have to fight this on our own, Horoki."  
  
"How come! Can't your dad sense something is wrong?!" asked Horoki, removing his hand from the girl's mouth. Inu sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Who knows. he didn't even hear the demon calling us, so he could be sleep still." he answered and stopped talking. "Does it seem like that light is getting brighter?" The kids all turned and screamed when hey noticed the demon was standing right over them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all jumped off the ground and went scrabbling away. The demon chucked and shook her head.  
  
"How did you three manage to get past me?" she asked and went gliding across the sky after them. Inu grabbed hold of Takara and tossed her onto his back, then grabbed hold on Horoki and jumped as high as he could into a tree. Even though he was young, he still had that unnatural demon strength.  
  
"You're. you're a demon." The girl choked as they climbed through the tree branches. Inu rolled his eyes and looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"Glad you noticed." He said and pointed at his ears. Her eyes widened and Horoki let out a small laugh. He pushed some branches out of the way and looked down at where the demon glided by.  
  
"She's gone. lets get going." He suggested. They slid out the tree and made their way back to where a bunch of kids were lying lifelessly on the ground. Takara went up to one boy and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Mama is going to be very mad when she finds out about this." She said quietly. Inu was looking around and his ears twitched.  
  
"You hear that?" he asked. Horoki looked up from a kid he was examining and gave Inu a nervous look.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked and Inu looked up.  
  
"I think there's some new demons coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku examined the part of the woods where Inuyasha had stopped at. He had claimed that what he had sensed was now gone and it was hard to even find the boys now. He didn't really understand how they had managed to get this far and suddenly everyone and everything had just vanished. Inuyasha was standing impatiently behind him, muttering under his breath. "There has to be some kind of force filed right here stopping us from getting to the kids." He said. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"So can't we walk through it?" he asked. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"If adults were meant to go through it then you would still be able to sense the kids." Inuyasha's face went a little pink and he turned away.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome rolled her eyes and went up to where Miroku was standing and held her hands out in front of her, walking forward. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to see how strong this is a keeping humans out. by thinking like a child." She answered. Inuyasha gave her a look.  
  
"You really think that will work?" He asked impatiently. As if to answer his question, Kagome began to glow and was thrown forward through the force field. She was leaning against a tree with a grin.  
  
"What a rush."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu was holding tightly onto the demon's wrist as she held him up in the air by his throat. He had heard a few seconds before she attacked and managed to get Horoki and Takara out of the way just in time, ending up caught instead. He was slowly beginning to loose breath and for some reason, he thought he could hear someone chuckling in the background. "H. Horoki. hel-" with out even knowing what happened, the grip was lost on his throat and he fell to the ground.  
  
"INU!" He opened his eyes weakly and saw his mom running toward him and his dad and Miroku, as well as Sango. Kagome began shaking him since he wasn't seeing straight.  
  
"I thought you would never come." Inu blinked and looked in the direction everyone was staring. The female demon's voice had turned into a male's voice and slowly blue stripes began to form on her cheeks and her violet hair began to go black. "It's a shame really, when parents are always nearly letting their children die on so many occasions." he nodded at the scattered children whose souls had been sucked out.  
  
"How could you do this?" asked Sango, gripping tightly to her boomerang, ready to throw it with Horoki and Takara safety behind her.  
  
"It was the only way I knew how to get your attention. I've watched you for four years, hearing the legends you had your brat grow up to as well as things you decided to keep from him. Like the true power if the Shikon jewel and what his father had planned on using it for." 


	12. chapter 12

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has started new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Inu scowled from where he sat protectively in his mother's arms. This was the second time he had heard his parents were keeping things that were important from him, as well as the story about his dad planning on using the Shikon jewel for something wrong. He moved out of his mother's arms and looked at the demon. "What was my dad going to do with the jewel that was so bad?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, so you'd like to know?" the demon asked.  
  
"After I found out the name of the one giving me this information." Answered Inu smartly. Horoki came up to his friend's side, both of them ignoring the fact their mother's were panicking.  
  
"I'm Akuma." He answered and the boys exchanged looks before nodding. "And as for the story of Inuyasha and the Shikon jewel. he planned on using it to become a full fledged demon." Inu and Horoki gave the demon in front of them a funny look.  
  
"He wanted to become a full fledged demon? What's so bad about that?" asked Horoki curiously.  
  
"I guess you boys have never seen him as a full blooded demon." Inu and Horoki both shook their heads. Akuma was focused on something behind the boys and Inu turned to see Miroku hold his arm out to stop Inuyasha from attacking. Both men seemed to be very upset. "Inu." the boy turned and Akuma smiled.  
  
"Are you lying?" he asked. Akuma chuckled and held out his hand.  
  
"I would never lie to a child on such a serious subject." He answered and in the center of his hand, a ball glowed in his palm and a scene appeared in it. "Your father is uncontrollable as a demon. he would have killed your mother at one point for the jewel. he killed another woman for it at one time." Both Horoki and Inu's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Quit lying to them!" ordered Kagome, her vice breaking both the small boys from their trances. Akuma looked at Kagome with a small smile.  
  
"You carry the jewel and you have all your life. You can't say he didn't try to kill you after you unsealed him from Go-Shinboku." Inu's eyes went wide and he remembered meeting a strange man in the forest at the old tree that was talking about the same thing. Horoki spoke up at this comment.  
  
"Who cares what Inuyasha did back then! He'd never hurt a human now!" the small boy announced.  
  
"You believe that boy?" Akuma asked and Horoki inched back to hide behind Inu. Akuma smiled evilly and nodded in Kagome's direction. "Ask your mother to destroy the jewel and then take the Tetsusiaga away from your father. There's no doubt in my mind he wouldn't kill both you and her." He informed Inu. Suddenly, Inuyasha let out a snort, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"You're really full of shit, you know. Just because in the past things like this would have happened doesn't mean they'll happen again. And by brainwashing these boys, do you think you'll be able to get the Shikon jewel easier?" he asked. Inu looked at his dad and then at the ground. He knew his dad was right because he had heard his mom talking about things like this before. but only when she was upset with his dad.  
  
"This is going nowhere fast. Akuma, how do you even know of these things. and what do you want with the Shikon jewel?" asked Miroku, no longer trying to hold Inuyasha back.  
  
"I watched Naraku while he was alive, and had my little friends follow you around for a few years. they may have missed a few things, like when Inuyasha claimed a human as his mate, but they got important information from you two." He informed, nodding at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Oh yes, and if you must know, I am the successor to Naraku's reign of terror. his aim was to get Kikyo from you and he got it." Akuma then looked at Kagome.  
  
"What does Kikyo have to do with any of this. She's been put to rest and that's all that matters!' announced Kagome. Inu was confused at why his mother was upset about hearing about this Kikyo woman and wondered what it even had to do with his dad.  
  
"She's just an example of my goal with you, priestess." answered Akuma, flexing his claws. "With you out of the way, as well as the half breed, I could have the Shikon jewel. In fact, maybe you and the Shikon jewel together would make the prize more rewarding.."  
  
"I've heard enough! Its time for you to die!" yelled Inuyasha and ran at Akuma, slicing at him. Akuma moved back, but Inuyasha managed to graze the blade of the sword across the demon's chest, slicing into enough to see blood drip to the ground.  
  
"You filthy half breed!" yelled Akuma and Inu and Horoki quickly ran behind a tree to hide just as Sango threw her boomerang at Akuma, and Kagome let an arrow go.  
  
"They got him!" cheered the boys, and slapped each other high fives. Unfortunately, Akuma didn't fall to his death. He stumbled back a few steps, holding his middle in pain.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Inuyasha. I'll get the jewel." he smiled evilly and nodded at where Horoki and Inu were hiding. "And I'll get those brats out of the picture as well." And with that, he vanished. Inuyasha let out a growl and Miroku shook his head.  
  
"It seems the fun has returned back in our lives again." Inuyasha growled and punched a tree before looking at the children who were now having glowing balls fly back into their bodies.  
  
"You must have set their souls free when you sliced into Akuma." Sango said as Takara ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly when he sat up, along with the other kids, who were now confused beyond belief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat silently on the roof of his and Kagome's house, listening to his son and Kagome talk about the events that took place earlier. He really didn't see what Akuma was trying to prove by telling Inu the things he did, but from what he got out of it, Akuma was trying to get the boy to no longer trust his parents. He growled in annoyance and jumped out of the tree, walking up to the house where Kagome and Inu were sitting in a hammock Kagome had brought from her time. He had never liked the hammock after one time getting tangled up in it.  
  
Inu was sleeping peacefully in Kagome's arms with a lock of her hair twirled around his fingers and his thumb in his mouth. "So. what did you talk about?" Kagome shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I just explained everything up to when we became official mates." She answered. Inuyasha looked at Inu sleeping in Kagome's arms and she smiled, running her fingers through Inu's hair. "And I told him Kikyo was the possessor of the Shikon jewel that liked you at one time. but she lost trust in you and tried to kill you." Inuyasha blinked. He didn't think she'd tell the boy that much.  
  
"What ever happened to certain things you should never tell your kids?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, Inu cradled in her arms.  
  
"Remember back when we have first realized we've known each other for ever and all. You said that you fell for Kikyo because she reminded you of me in appearance?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I explained to him." she answered and walked in the house. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the star filled sky. He was going to have to talk to Miroku tomorrow on managing to protect Inu and Horoki.  
  
"Why does he want the boys out of the picture though."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Me lord! You are badly injured!" announced Akuma's lead minion, Hina. A bunch of small demons had just scurried off after bandaging the demon's wounds, and Akuma was now lying in his bed, staring at the roof of his home. He turned to Hina and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha is more powerful than I give his credit for." Hina nodded his head, to show he was listening to his master's every word. "Which is more of a reason that we must kill his pup and the exterminator's boy."  
  
'But why me lord/ They are not but mere whelps. They find pleasure in climbing the old Go-Shinboku and swimming in the lakes."  
  
"Yes, but their parents are powerful both spiritually and physically. They will be in the way once I get them to get me the Shikon jewel. You don't think I was going to let them live once I had got what I want?" he asked. Hina shook his head.  
  
"But me lord. why not brainwash them and make them your forever servants?" Hina asked. Akuma turned his head and looked up at the ceiling once again.  
  
"A demon tried that once before and ended up killed, not believing in the child's abilities. I will not suffer the same fate." Hina nodded in understanding. "Once my wounds are healed we will take things into action. No more fun and games. Its time I got the jewel become a full-blooded demon." 


	13. chapter 13

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has started new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Extra note: I missed the second part to the episode when Sesshomaru had tried to get the Tetsusiaga from Inuyasha so I don't know if they ever explained how Inuyasha's mother died or not, so that you know. This chapter will start off with talking about Inuyasha's mother. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 13  
  
Inu was sleeping on Inuyasha's back early one morning a few months later as the half demon went hopping through the treetops. Kagome was sill sleep when they had left, and he wanted to get some things through to his pup before she woke up and screamed bloody murder over their disappearances. Inu let out a sigh and smuggled into his father's warmth. "That's right kid, just relax. We're going to be there soon enough." He said, continuing on his way until a clearing came into view. He smiled and landed on the ground, pulling Inu over his head and placing the tired boy on the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" Inu asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his son and smiled. He walked over to a tree and touched it.  
  
"Your grandmother's grave." He answered. Inu blinked and looked at the tree.  
  
"Her grave is in the tree?" he asked, causing Inuyasha to give him a look, but Inu just stared back at him with innocent tired eyes.  
  
"No, its right here." He answered and pointed at the ground, directly in front of the tree. Inu nodded and sat in front of the tree, looking at it. "I buried her right here when she died."  
  
"How old were you?" Inu asked, his eyes still tired with a dazed look as he looked at the tree where something was carved into it.  
  
"Six." Inuyasha answered casually, and his son looked up at him in shock. He then looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"I think I would cry to death if mom was to die now." he said, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"You wanted to learn about your family didn't you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha got home Kagome was outside with her arms crossed and an annoyed look. Inuyasha figured she had woken up a few hours ago. Inu jumped off his back and ran into the house to wash up and Kagome rounded on her mate. "You couldn't leave a clue so I'd know you'd be gone with Inu, could you! Do you have any clue how worried I was?" Inuyasha let out a growl of annoyance.  
  
"I'm half demon Kagome! What the hell could happen to me?!" he asked.  
  
"Who cares! What about our pup!? You know Akuma is still out there ready to kill both him and Horoki!" she snapped. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You don't think I'd be able to protect our pup?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him and turned away, crossing her arms.  
  
"Sit boy." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and soon his face hit the ground. Kagome was obviously truly upset about how irresponsible Inuyasha was being, but didn't feel like arguing. Using SIT was her way of ending an argument. "Inu is coming with me to the village with Sango and Horoki. You should have a full day of being an ass to your self." Inuyasha scowled, waiting for the spell to wear off as Kagome and Inu got ready to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Horoki and Inu were sitting in the tall grass of the field talking and playing around as their mother's and other women went to work picking foods from the crops before winter came. It was August and they had many festivals coming up. One festival happened to be the Festival of Souls. "We're gonna go back to my mom's old home and visit my grandpa and uncle Kohaku's graves." Informed Horoki as he and Inu talked about the up coming Festival of Souls.  
  
"My dad took me to see his mom's grave this morning. It's in a secret place." Piped Inu and looked around. "She died when my dad was only six." He informed. Horoki gave Inu a sympathetic look.  
  
"That's sad. I never met my grandpas or grandmas though. You at least still have one of them." He said. Inu nodded. A villager came running into the field, panting for breath. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Inu shrugged as the man ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lady Sango! Something is happening in the village! You must come!" he announced. Sango and Kagome quickly grabbed their weapons, their sons following close behind them. They were heading back to toward the main part of the village when they spotted a group of people all crowded in one area and staring up at something. Kagome and Sango both pushed through the crowd and looked up.  
  
"A demon." said Kagome. Inu stepped around his mom and looked up with curiosity. A demon with flowing dark hair, stripes on his left cheek and glowing eyes was floating over everyone and holding a man by his neck.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Horoki, holding onto Sango's skirt. When the demon looked down at them, the boys quickly hid behind their mothers.  
  
"There you are." He said and dropped the man he was torturing. He held up his hand and faced it at Inu and Kagome. "Now its time you pay for what your father has done child."  
  
"Its Akuma!" announced Sango, and pushed Horoki protectively behind her. She held up her boomerang and ordered everyone to clear out of her and Kagome's way.  
  
"Mom, what do you want us to do?" asked Inu. Kagome reached in her kimono and handed something to her son.  
  
"I want you to get out of here and try to get your father here to help us out." Answered Kagome and Inu nodded. He grabbed hold of Horoki's wrist and they went running through the crowd of panicking people. When they got deep enough into the forest, Inu stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath and opened his palm.  
  
"You've got the jewel?!" announced Horoki in shock. Inu nodded.  
  
"My mom handed it to me just before we ran off." he answered and squeezed the jewel in his fist. "I hate this stupid jewel! I wish we never had it!'  
  
"Then give it to me." Both boys looked up and screamed as a demon swooped down on them and snatched them off. 


	14. chapter 14

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has started new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha went jumping through the treetops toward the village. For some reason, he felt like he should be there at the moment. His ears twitched a bit and his nose caught the scent of blood when he came closer to the village. The closer he got, the stronger the scent got, and it was mixed with the smell of fire as well. "Kagome!" he called and ran into the village. People were putting out fires and rushing around to help injured people. "Kaede!" he called when he spotted the old woman.  
  
"Inuyasha. where are Inu and Horoki?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.  
  
"They're suppose to be here."  
  
"Kaede! Where are Sango and Horoki!" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku running toward them with a worried expression over not knowing where his son and wife were. Kaede looked at both men and slowly went pale.  
  
"What happened here? Where are the girls and kids at?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know where the boys are. but I assume they were taken away along with your wives." She answered calmly. Miroku went pale and looked at Inuyasha expectantly. Inuyasha scowled and turned away.  
  
"Kaede, were either of them injured?" he asked.  
  
"I know Kagome was."  
  
"That's good enough. C'mon Miroku. We've gotta go save the girls."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Quit squirming you little brats." Growled Hina, trying to tie Inu and Horoki to a chair, but they were squirming too much. Akuma entered the room and dropped Kagome and Sango to the ground. At that moment, Inu and Horoki broke away from Hina and ran up to their mothers. Hina was about to chase them, but Akuma stopped him.  
  
"I see you boys are sill in good condition.'" he said. Inu scowled and stood up, facing Akuma defiantly.  
  
"You got the stupid jewel didn't you? Why don't you let us go?" asked the small demon in annoyance. Akuma shook his head and pulled a sword from his side, pointing it in Inu's face.  
  
"You see boy, you and your friend are in the way. There's a possibility that you could become stronger then me in ten years.." He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "We can't have a human and a filthy little quarter demon roaming around capable of defeating every demon they ever face."  
  
"We're still pretty young. what makes you think we'll be able to do all that?" asked Horoki.  
  
"Neither of you even act your age. You're maturing before your time, and that could be a problem." Akuma pointed the sword at Horoki's throat and then his eyes narrowed and he turned his head as a stranger with silver hair entered the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inu turned around and saw Kagome sitting up. Her shoulder had a bad wound and was bleeding a lot. He ran over to support her and Horoki helped Sango sit up. Kagome looked up at the demon and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here? You set Inuyasha up didn't you?" Inu looked at the guy standing next to Akuma and blinked. He had seen this guy once before when he was younger.  
  
"You're the one my dad fought once before.." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inu, then he looked over at Kagome and turned to Akuma.  
  
"My brother is no fool. he will be here shortly to get his mate and pup back." He nodded at Kagome. "She has been marked as his mate with his scent and is badly injured. he'll easily find her." Akuma chuckled and showed Sesshomaru the jewel he had in his fist.  
  
"Not once I get what I want with this." He said. Inu looked at the two demons and at that moment, Sesshomaru left without another word. Akuma shook his head and tossed the jewel to Hina.  
  
"Hold this until I finish with them." He ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku ran along side Inuyasha, following the dog demon's keen nose to where their families were being held. He was focused more on getting them back safe than the fact that he and Inuyasha didn't even have a plan on how they were going to take on Akuma. He looked at Inuyasha and saw he was more focused on saving Inu and Kagome then anything else. "Miroku."  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" he asked Inuyasha looked at him seriously.  
  
"Listen, I don't know how this is going to turn out. but if anything happens to me, I'm trusting you to take care of Inu and Kagome for me." He answered. Miroku stared at him in shock, then looked ahead as a clearing came into view. He had never really heard Inuyasha talk like this, and it made him worry.  
  
"I will if you promise me the same for Horoki and Sango." He answered. Inuyasha let out a sigh and pulled out the Tetsusiaga as they approached the castle.  
  
"Believe me, nothing is going to happen to you with me around. I don't need the guilt on my conscience." 


	15. chapter 15

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang has started new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 15  
  
Horoki kicked his legs as Akuma held both him and Inu by the necks and held them high in the air so he could watch them die slowly. Inu was pounding his fist on Akuma's arm, but nothing was loosening their grips around their necks. Horoki felt tears on his cheeks and looked over to where demons were holding his mom and Kagome down. "Mom." he gasped for breath. Just when things began to get dark, both he and Inu fell to the ground. Horoki looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of them.  
  
"DAD!" cheered Inu. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at them and smiled.  
  
"You boys all right?" he asked. They nodded and Inuyasha turned to Akuma. "I'm slightly disappointed in you two. I was hoping you be able to hold him off until I got here."  
  
"Inuyasha! Where's the jewel!?" called Miroku as he helped up a wounded Kagome and Sango.  
  
"That demon got it!" announced Horoki. Inuyasha scowled and Inu got up, grabbing Horoki's wrist.  
  
"We'll go get it!" he informed. Akuma growled.  
  
"You think I'll let you?" he asked and was ready to attack, but Inuyasha moved in the way and was fighting the demon. Inu dragged Horoki out the building and they went running into the forest to find the demon.  
  
"Inu, how are we gonna find it?" asked Horoki. Inu looked around and noticed a bow and arrow on the ground. He ran and picked it up.  
  
"Maybe the arrow will." He said and shot it. They heard a yelp and Inu smiled at his friend triumphantly. Both boys went running into the forest and spotted the demon Hina with the arrow in his back and jewel in his hand. Horoki and Inu both cringed.  
  
"Looks painful." Said Horoki as Inu pulled the glowing jewel out of the demons hand.  
  
"Yeah, but he probably don't (yeah don't) feel it any more." Piped Inu and held the jewel up for Horoki to see. "I think it was glowing cuz he was gonna use the jewel to keep his from dying."  
  
"He can do that?" asked Horoki and Inu shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, but my mom said it can give even the weakest person all the power they could ever desire." they was a sudden explosion and both boys jumped.  
  
"That's back up at the castle!" announced Horoki. Both boys exchanged looks and ran towards the castle. When they had reached the castle, everything was destroyed. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were no where in sight, but Inuyasha could be seen lying unconscious on the ground, the Tetsusiaga far from his reach.  
  
"DAD!" announced Inu and ran over to Inuyasha, shaking him. "Dad, wake up!" he begged, shaking Inuyasha in hopes he would wake up. Inuyasha let out a growl and slowly began to sit up shakily. Inu and Horoki both stepped back a little. "DAD!" cheered Inu, not paying much attention to the purple stripes on Inuyasha's face, or the fact his eyes were red. Inuyasha looked up at the boy and growled.  
  
"Inu. I think something is wrong." Whispered Horoki, tugging on the sleeve of his friend's red Kimono while looking at Inuyasha in fear. Inu looked up at his dad as the demon began to stand up.  
  
"Dad. are you ok?" Inu asked, approaching him carefully. Inuyasha let out a growl.  
  
"Don't come near me!" he growled and slashed Inu across the face. Inu went stumbling back and reached up for his face, which was now bleeding. He looked up at Inuyasha in shock and steeped back. Horoki hid behind Inu, afraid Inuyasha would hit him now. Inu was part demon so he could handle more then he could.  
  
"Inu!" Inu didn't move, but Horoki turned to see his parents and Kagome running towards them. Kagome ran up to her son and threw her arms around him, not paying much attention to Inuyasha. She cupped his chin and looked at him.  
  
"Inu, what happened to your face?!" she asked. Inu turned away from his mom, his eyes closed.  
  
"Dad did it. something's wrong with him, he's acting like a demon." Kagome's eyes went wide and she grabbed hold of the boys and backed away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." she began but he just stared at her, his eyes narrowed. She bit her lower lip and moved away from the boys, she went up to him and he backed away from her. "You hurt our pup Inuyasha." she said quietly and looked down at the ground, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Look out!" yelled Miroku. Horoki let out a yelp and both he and Inu dropped to the ground, tossing their arms over their head, but that didn't seem to protect them much from the blast that blew up most of the ground under them. 


	16. chapter 16

Family Life  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part to Summer Days. There will be a new character that will show up in this chapter and the Inuyasha gang have started new lives. Basically, a few things will happen involving the Shikon jewel and will involve Inuyasha and Miroku possibly endangering their families.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the ones that will appear that aren't IY characters! Please read and review this! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and cringed in pain when she tried to sit up. She looked around and Inuyasha was kneeling in front of her with his back to her, his head lowered. What scared her was that the Tetsusiaga was no where near him and he was possibly still in his demon form. She moved back and suddenly his ears perked and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to attack, but when she opened them, he was attacking Akuma, who was up in the air.  
  
He went straight at the demon and grabbed him by the throat. She looked around and saw Inu was looking up in the sky with the Tetsusiaga in his hands and Horoki standing next to him. She couldn't help but notice not only was the sword transformed, but so was Inu. His hair was silver and his eyes were golden. He looked exactly like Inuyasha at the moment and she could already feel the tears in her eyes as she stared at he and Horoki looking exactly like their fathers.  
  
She looked back to where Inuyasha was fighting Akuma, just to see Akuma thrust his claws right through Inuyasha's chest. "INUYASHA!" she yelled and jumped up from where she was sitting. She stopped when the Tetsusiaga flew straight past her and into Akuma. She turned around and looked at Inu, then looked at Inuyasha. He grabbed the handle and pushed the sword deeper into Akuma, then sliced him into pieces. He then stumbled back and fell to the ground, leaning against a large piece of the blown up building and panting. Kagome ran up to him and saw he was back to normal, but badly wounded.  
  
"Who knew that would be so easy." he said weakly. Kagome smiled at him sadly and shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't even lie to yourself. Look at you. You're a mess." She said. The others came up to her side and Inu dropped in front of his dad. Inuyasha smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Looks like you've learned a thing or two, twerp. Good aiming back there. You'll need that when you're protecting your mother for me." Inu blinked and Kagome bit her lower lip, trying to keep any tears from coming.  
  
"How come? Where are you going?" asked Inu. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"No where too far. Inu, remember where I took you this morning?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Will you take me there?" he asked.  
  
"When you die I will. I'll bury you and mom right with grandma, just like you did." Inu answered in a knowing way. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"That may be a bit sooner than you waned, pup." He said weakly.  
  
"Quit talking like that Inuyasha, You've had far worse wounds." Scolded Sango, holding Horoki up in her arms and giving the half-breed a stern look. He looked at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"You believe I'll survive this?" he asked. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Don't you always?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Listen up. I'm sorry I hurt Inu when I was transformed." she smiled and ran her fingers through his bangs, moving them out of his sweaty face.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it, Inuyasha.." She whispered. He smiled at her and Inu suddenly went into ears that seemed as though they were never going to stop.  
  
"I don't want you to die!" he cried and shook his head as if trying to shake something out of his mind. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!" he yelled and something in his hands began to glow. Kagome looked at her son and he opened his palm to show them the Shikon jewel, which was glowing, brightly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed his eyes were closed and he was glowing the same color of the jewel.  
  
*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
It was a late night with the stars shinning above the small house in which a small family lived, unlike any of the other families in the village. A young child about the age of five sat silently watching as his mother pulled out an arrow and focused on an area in a tree. When she let the arrow go, a demon fell out and disintegrated on the spot. "COOL!" The woman turned around and looked at the boy watching her.  
  
"Inu, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for bed?" she asked. The boy grinned innocently up at her as she laid her weapons down.  
  
"Dad said I could stay up just a little longer." He piped. She smirked and grabbed the boy into her arms, tickling him.  
  
"And since when do you listen to what your father says, eh?" she asked and he grinned as she rubbed the tip of his nose with hers. "You know you're suppose to be meeting Kaede for your lessons tomorrow." She said gently and the boy nodded. He reached and touched the jewel around his mother's neck.  
  
"Why do you have to keep this?" he asked curiously. She sat down in the hammock on the porch and began rocking back and forth.  
  
"So no evil person takes it. We're suppose to purify it and then it will disappear forever."  
  
"And we can live without worrying about demons trying to steal it." Inu finished.  
  
"Exactly." Said Kagome. The boy was leaning in her lap with his head on her shoulder and playing with her hair, beginning to get tired.  
  
"How do you purify it?" asked Inu.  
  
"Someone has to use it for something good."  
  
*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Kagome blinked as the jewel in Inu's hand slowly began to fade, as if it were vanishing, and when she looked at Inuyasha, the hole in his chest was vanishing as well. "The jewel. it's being purified isn't it?" she asked quietly. The light around Inuyasha began to fade and the jewel vanished from Inu's hand. The small boy blinked in confusion and Inuyasha opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm not dead?" he asked. Kagome began crying and threw her arms around his next.  
  
"You insensitive jerk!" she cried, and buried her face into his chest, crying happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked at the tree his mother was buried under as Kagome kneeled in front of it and prayed for her. It was the second day of the Festival of Souls in which families would visit the graves of their ancestors. They had just came from Kagome's time after visiting her father's grave, as well as her grandmothers and a few other, and now they were honoring Inuyasha's mother, seeing she was the closest person in his life before Kagome (if you read summer days you know what I'm talking about). Inu was bouncing happily around with a balloon and wearing a new Kimono that Kagome's mother had bought him. Kagome lifted her head and smiled. "I'm taking good care of your son.." She whispered and stood up, turning to her mate, wiping her eyes. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? What's with the tears?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I always cry on this day. This is the first time we came here after all. I felt it was right to shed a few tears for your mother. she was a beautiful woman." She answered. Inuyasha smiled at her gently. Kagome had only seen his mother a few times when they were younger and once when Sesshomaru used a Nothing Woman to take her form to trick Inuyasha into telling her where their father's tomb was.  
  
"Yes, she was a lovely woman wasn't she?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"Toutousai!" piped Inu and ran over to the old man. He knelt in front of the tree, did a short prayer and stood up, facing Inuyasha and his small family.  
  
"You survived Akuma just fine I see." He said. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"How do you know about him?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Akuma was a quarter demon who wanted to become full demon of course." Toutousai answered. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's jaw drop and she put the tip of her finger under it, closing it once again.  
  
"So that's the main reason he wanted to kill Inu and Horoki? Because there was a possibility that Inu would be stronger then him and he's a quarter demon as well?" asked Kagome and the old man nodded before placing a hand on Inu's head.  
  
"Did you hear that I helped dad out by tossing him the Tetsusiaga!" Inu piped. Toutousai nodded his head.  
  
"I would have come to congratulate you earlier. but there was the possibility Akuma had people after you. I had to wait a day." He answered. Inuyasha gave the old man a look and Kagome shook her head. He smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "The boy learned to handle the sword faster than you did." he said. Inu grinned proudly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"We're heading back home to prepare for the festival that will be held in the village, but we're going to eat dinner first. Would you like to join us Toutousai?" asked Kagome cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT!" announced Inuyasha, but she ignored her mate.  
  
"That would be nice." Said the old man and they started making heir way back home, Inu bouncing around Toutousai requesting the old man make him a sword just like his dad had. Inuyasha let out a sigh and looked at his mother's grave and smiled. He knelt in front of it and pulled a flower out of the ground and placed it on the spot in front of him before saying a prayer of his own and following his family back home. Inu ran up to Inuyasha and began tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Guess what! Toutousai is gonna make me a sword just like the Tetsusiaga!" he cheered. Inuyasha smiled and picked his son up on his shoulder.  
  
"And you'll probably be wanting one of my fangs for yours like my father did for me?" he asked, Inu grinned.  
  
"If its not too much trouble." Inuyasha snorted and pulled his son off of his shoulder and into a headlock, burying his knuckles playfully into the boy's hair. Inu grinned and pointed a thumb at himself proudly, announcing that he would some day be known as the strongest quarter demon alive. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded his head at his son's child like innocence. He enjoyed the way his life was going now that he had a family. He had to admit- he wouldn't give up his life for anything in the world. 


End file.
